thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
UbiSoftFan94's The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts
Here are Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for Thomas parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball the Cartoon Network Character and Friends) *Gumball as Thomas *Mr. Small as Edward *Elephant as Himself *Jones the Steam as Salty *Bandage Paramedic #1 as Douglas *Richard as Henry *Mr. Robinson as James The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS (AMAZING CHARACTERS) *Gumball as Ten Cents *Darwin as Sunshine *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Puffa *Donkey Kong (from Mario) as Big Mac *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain Star *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Top Hat *Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as The Goods Engine *The Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Lord Stinker *Nicole as Lillie Lightship *Tina as Hercules *Sal Left Thumb as Zorran The Amazing World of Gumball/Snow White (Penny White and the Seven Heroes) *Penny Fitzgerald as Snow White *Gumball Waterson as Prince Charming *Rouge (from Sonic X) as The Evil Queen *Bluto (from Popeye) as Humbert the Huntsman *Thomas the Tank Engine as Doc *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Happy *Mad Jack The Pirate as Grumpy *Dumbo as Dopey *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bashful *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Sneezy *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Sleepy *Bowser (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Magic Mirror *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic X) as The Wicked Old Hag The Amazing World of Gumball/The Land Before Time (The World Before Time) * Gumball as Littlefoot * Darwin as Chomper * Amy (from Sonic X) as Ruby * Penny as Ali * Banana Joe as Petrie * Juke as Spike * Anais as Ducky * Jamie as Cera * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Red Claw * Zeus and Jack In the Box (from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) as Screech and Thud * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Sharptooth * Mr. Small and Molly as Littlefoot's Grandparents * Nicole as Littlefoot's Mother * Richard as Bron * Hector and Tina as Chomper's Parents * Kenneth as Plated Sharptooth * Skips (from Regular Show) as Doc * The Red Death (from HTTYD) as Meanest Sharptooth * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as Allosaurus The Amazing World of Gumball/The Fox and the Hound (The Cat and the Rabbit) * Ocho as Young Tod * Darwin as Young Copper * Salt Left Thumb as Amos Slade * Bomb Guy as Chief * Gumball as Adult Tod * Richard as Adult Copper * Penny as Vixey * Rayman as Squeeks * Belle as Big Mama * Thomas as Dinky * Edward as Boomer * The Red Death (from HTTYD) as The Bear The Amazing World of Gumball/Robin Hood (Gumball Hood) * Gumball as Robin Hood * Tina as Little John * Alan as Alan a Dale * Penny as Maid Mariam * Salt Left Thumb as Prince John * Ocho as Sir Hiss * Bluto (from Popeye) as The Sheriff Of Nottingham * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Friar Tuck * Molly as Mrs Rabbit * Darwin as Skippy * Anais as Sis * Penny's Sister as Tagalong * Carrie as Lady Kluck * Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Otto * Carlton and Troy as Trigger and Nutsy * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Captain Of The Guards * Alaskan Bull Worm (from Spongebob) as Runaway Tent The Amazing World of Gumball/Pinocchio (Amyocchio) *Amy (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio *Gumball as Jiminy Cricket *Edwin Jones (from Ivor the Engine) as Geppetto *Darwin as Figaro *Anais as Cleo *Penny as The Blue Fairy *Edward the Blue Engine as Honest John *Thomas the Tank Engine as Gideon *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Stromboli *Bowser (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Wicked Coachman *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Zilly, Klunk, The Hooded Claw, Hooded Claw's Brothers, Brer Fox, and Brer Fox as The Coachman's Minions *Princess Daisy (from Mario) as Lampwick (I know Daisy is female, and Lampwick is male) *Jano (from Rayman 2) as Monstro the Whale The Amazing World of Gumball/Balto (Gumball) * Gumball as Balto * Penny as Jenna * Jake (from Adventure Time) as Boris * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as The Bear The Amazing World of Gumball/Crash Bandicoot (Gumball Bandicoot) * Gumball as Crash Bandicoot * Anais as Coco Bandicoot * Mario (from Mario) as Aku Aku * Darwin as Polar * Alan as Pura * Principal Brown as Crunch Bandicoot * Sal Left Thumb as Dr. Neo Cortex * Bowser (from Mario) as Uka Uka * Jealousy as Dr. Nitrus Brio * Penny as Tawna Bandicoot * Masami as Nina Cortex * Bluto (from Popeye) as Papu Papu * Tina as Tiny Tiger * Mr. Robinson as Dingodile * Ocho as Dr. N Gin * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Dr. N Tropy * Bomb Guy as Rilla Roo * Hector as Koala Kong * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Pinstripe Potoroo * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Ripper Roo * Carlton and Troy as Komodo Bros * Santa Claus as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot * Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Penta Penguin * Mr. Fitzgareld as The Bearminator * Bandage Paramedics as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips * Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as The Elementals * Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as The Evil Twins * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as Rusty Walrus * Larry as Farmer Ernest * Molly as Pasadena Opossum * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Sir Pantsalot (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Emperor Velo XXVII * Internet as Nitrous Oxide * Ant-One as N Trance * Yoshi (from Mario) as Carbon Crash * Anton as Real Velo * Zeus (from Fantasia) as Krunk * Jack In The Box (from Fantasia 2000) as Nash * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Norm * Toad (from Mario) as Geary * Eggheads as Zem and Zam * Mrs. Robinson as Madame Amberly * Dark Gumball as Naga Crash aka Evil Crash * Godzilla (GMK Version 20001) as Tikimon * and more The Amazing World Of Gumball/Croc (Gumball) * Gumball as Croc * Mario (from Mario) as King Rufus * The Gumball Extras as The Gobbos * Principal Brown as Swap Meet Pete * Richard as Croc's Father * Nicole as Croc's Mother * Darwin as Croc's Adorable Little Brother * Masami as Beany The Bird * Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Professor Gobbo * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Baron Dante * The Virus as The Dantinis * Pink Bear as Pirate Dantinis * Tina as Flibby * Sal Left Thumb as Neptuna * Bowser (from Mario) as Cannon Boat Keith * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Chumly * Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Tooty The Feeble * Jack In The Box (from Fantasia 2000) as Fosley * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Cactus Jack * Zeus (from Fantasia) as Demon Itsy * Kenneth as The Secret Sentinel * Mrs. Robinson as Soveena * Jano (from Rayman 2) as Flavio * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as The Firepit Monster * Red Death (from HTTYD) as Venus Fly Von-Trappe * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as The Village Masher * Jealousy as Swipe Swiftly * Bluto (from Popeye) as Platform Pete The Amazing World Of Gumball/An American Tail (An Elmore Tail) * Gumball as Fievel Mousekewitz * Anais as Tanya Mousekewitz * Darwin as Yasha Mousekewitz * Nicole as Mama Mousekewitz * Richard as Papa Mousekewitz * Principal Brown as Henri * Sal Left Thumb as Warren T. Rat/Cat * Jealousy as Digit * Bomb Guy as Moe * Mario (from Mario) as Tony Toponi * Princess Peach (from Mario) as Bridget * Mr. Robinson as Honest John * Masami as Gussie Mausheimer * Tina as Tiger * Banana Joe as Jimmy * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Happy Train * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tugs The Boat * The Virus as The Cossack Cats * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wave Water * Tobias as Wylie Burp * Ocho as Chula * Donut Policeman as Cat R. Waul * Molly as Miss Kitty * Bowser (from Mario) as Sweet William * Luigi (from Mario) as Jordan Foxx * The Eggheads and Bobert as The Bullying Orphans * Penny as Cholena * Patrick as Indiana Chief * Malefor (from The Legend of Spyro) as Chief McBrusque * Smaug (from The Hobbit) as Scuttlebutt * Carlton, Troy, Wario and Waluigi (from Mario), and Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as The Mott Street Maulers * Mrs. Robinson as Madame Mousey * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as The Hawk * Alaskan Bull Worm (from Spongebob) as The Giant Mouse Of Minks * The Village Masher (from Croc) as Manhattan Monster * and more The Amazing World Of Gumball/Bambi (Darwin) * Darwin as Young Bambi * Diddy Kong (from Mario) as Young Thumper * Tobias as Young Flower * Anais as Young Faline * Gumball as Adult Bambi * Mr. Small as Adult Thumper * Leslie as Adult Flower * Penny as Adult Faline * Nicole as Bambi's Mother * Tina as The Great Prince Of Forest * Mario (from Mario) as Friend Owl * Amy (from Sonic X) as Faline's Mother * Anton as Baby Bambi * Molly as Thumper's Girlfriend * Penny's Sister as Flower's Girlfriend * Carrie as Thumper's Mother * Alan, Luigi (from Mario), and Princess Peach (from Mario) as The Rabbits * Jealousy as Young Ronno * Bowser (from Mario) as Adult Ronno * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as The Hunter * The Gumball Extras as The Birds * The Creatures and The Virus as The Dogs and Ronno's Minions * Sarah as Mrs. Quail * Tobias's Father as Chipmunk * Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Squirrel * Jamie, Rachel, and Teri as Thumper's Sister * Carmen as Mena * Coach as Ronno's Mother * Tobias's Mother as Aunt Ema * and more The Amazing World Of Gumball/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Richard and Mr. Small) Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: * Mr. Small as Mr. Toad * Darwin as Moley * Gumball as Ratty * Santa Claus as Angus McBadger * Tina as Cyril Proudbottom * Sal Left Thumb as Mr. Winkie * Carlton, Troy, Jealousy, Bomb Guy, and The Virus as The Weasels * Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas) as The Narrator * Principal Brown as The Judge * Anton as The Court Clerk * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Train Driver * Koopa Troopas and Plankton's Army (from Mario and Spongebob) as Devils and Police Officer * Alan as The Jailer * Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trollery) as Prosecutor * Mario (from Mario) as The Postman * Donut Policeman as Policeman * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as The Good Train * The Train as The Bad Train Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: * Richard as Ichabod Crane * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as The Black Cat * Nicole as Katrina Van Tassel * Mr. Robinson as Brom Bones * Godzilla (GMK version 2001) as The Headless Horseman * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Gunpowder * Larry as Katrina's Father * Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas) as The Narrator * Molly as Tilda * Hector as Ichabod's Horse * The Gumball Extras as The Sleepy Hollow Villagers The Amazing World of Gumball/Star Wars (Watterson Wars) * Gumball as Anakin Skywalker * Penny as Padme Amidala * Dawrin as Obi Wan Kenobi * Drago Bludvist (from HTTYD 2) as The Emperor * Dragon Gumball as Darth Vader * Robot Jones (from Whatever Happen to Robot Jones?) as Luke Skywalker The Amazing World Of Gumball/Rayman The TV Series (Gumball The TV Series) * Gumball as Rayman * Molly as Betina * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Flips * Tobias as Cookie * Darwin as LacMac * Sal Left Thumb as Admiral Razorbeard * Drago Bludvist (from HTTYD 2) as The Great Rigatoni * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Detective Grub * Tina as Grub's Girlfriend * Kenneth as The Car Eating Monster * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as No. 7 Train * The Gumball Characters as People The Amazing World Of Gumball/Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Tina) * Tina as Wreck-It Ralph * Gumball as Fix-It Felix Jr. * Jamie as Sergeant Calhoun * Princess Peach (from Mario) as Vannelope Von Schweetz * Donkey Kong (from Mario) as General Hologram * Anton as Turtle * Sal Left Thumb as King Candy/Turbo * Carlton and Troy as Wynchel and Duncan * Bluto (from Popeye) as Sour Bill * The Astronaut #1 (from Regular Show) as Clyde * Darwin as Q*Bert * Mr. Robinson as Gene * Rocky as Roy * Alan as Don * Carrie as Deanna * Molly as Mary * Larry as Norwood * Sussie and Carmen as Nell and Lucy * Tobias as Paperboy * Mario (from Mario) as Root Beer Tapper * Hector as Bowser * Principal Brown as Dr. Eggman * Clark (from Rayman) as Zangief * Bobert as Sonic * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, N Eddy) as Neff * Mrs. Robinson as Taffylta * Tobias as Rancis * Granny Jojo as Candlehead * The Eggheads as Jubillenna Bing-Bing and Crumbelina DiCaramello * Kenneth as King Candy as a Cybug * Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Mr. Litwak * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as M. Bison * Richard as Markoski * Hot Dog Guy as Dr. Brad Scott * Mr. Small as Zombie * Pops (from Regular Show) as Pac-Man * Pink Bear as Beard Papa * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Frogger * Rabbit (from Winnie The Pooh) as Dig Dug * Globox (from Rayman) as Satine The Amazing World of Gumball/Peter Pan (Gumball Pan) * Gumball as Peter Pan * Penny as Wendy Darling * Leslie as John Darling * Darwin as Michael Darling The Amazing World of Gumball/Woody Woodpecker (Gumball Blue Cat) * Gumball as Woody Woodpecker * Ocho as The Hungry Cat The Amazing World of Gumball/Pirates of the Caribbean (Heroes of the Caribbean) * Gumball as Jack Sparrow The Amazing World of Gumball/The Sword in the Stone (The Sword in Elmore) * Gumball as Merlin * Murfy as Archimedes * Littlefoot as Wart * Stu Pickles as Sir Ector * Drew Pickles as Sir Kay * Grandpa Lou as Philander * Eddy as A Guard The Amazing World of Gumball/The Little Engine That Could (The Little Blue Cat That Could) * Gumball as Tillie * Molly as Georgia * Darwin as Chip * Mr. Robinson as Tower * Principal Brown as Farnsworth * Tina as Pete * Mr. Small as Jebediah * Tobias as Eric * Rachel as Jill * Mario (from Mario) as Rollo The Clown * Rouge (from Sonic X) as Grumpella * Luigi (from Mario) as Handy Pandy * Amy (from Sonic X) as Missy * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Perky * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, N Eddy) as Stretch * Sunk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Jeepers The Monkey Toy * The Gumball Extras as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice * Sal Left Thumb as The Big Wolf * Banana Joe as The Little Wolf * Godzilla (GMK Version) as Voice Inside Cave The Amazing World of Gumball/Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Monster) * Gumball as Prince Adam * Penny as Belle * Kenneth as The Beast * Carrie as Mrs. Potts The Amazing World Of Gumball/Jurassic World (Amazing World) * Richard as Owen * Nicole as Clarie * Darwin as Gray * Tobias as Zach * Gumball as Blue * Tina as Rexy * Molly as Mosasaurus * Joe (from Tom Sawyer (2000)) as Indominus Rex The Amazing World of Gumball/Winnie The Pooh meets Crash Bandicoot (Phineas The Boy meets Gumball Watterson) * Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Winnie The Pooh * Ferb (from Phineas and Ferb) as Piglet * Major Monogram (from Phineas and Ferb) as Tigger * Jeremy (from Phineas and Ferb) as Rabbit * Baljeet (from Phineas and Ferb) as Eeyore * Charlie Brown (from Charlie Brown) as Ash Ketchum * Snoopy (from Charlie Brown) as Pickachu * Lucy (from Charlie Brown) as Misty * Woodstock (from Charlie Brown) as Togepi * Schroeder (from Charlie Brown) as Brock * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Mario * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Luigi * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Yoshi * The Great Prince Of The Forest (from Bambi) as Skipper * Bambi (from Bambi) as Rico * Thumper (from Bambi) as Kowalski * Flower (from Bambi) as Private * Thomas and Friends as The Mighty Morphan Power Rangers * Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as George The Volcano * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (from Phineas and Ferb) as Bowser Koopa * Ronno (from Bambi) as Bowser Jr. * The Evil Queen (appears as a Witch) (from Snow White) as Mistress Nine * The Evil Diesels as The Psycho Rangers * Ramon De La Porta (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Ratigan * Giggles (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Fidget * Cruella De Vill, Jasper, and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Team Rocket * Pete (from Mickey Mouse) as Dr. Faciller * NegaDuck (from Darwing Duck) as The Grand Duke Of Owls * HIM (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Rasputin * Jafar (from Aladdin) as ZigZag The Amazing World of Gumball characters as The Crash Bandicoot Characters * Gumball as Crash Bandicoot * Anais as Coco Bandicoot * Mario (from Mario) as Aku Aku * Darwin as Polar * Alan as Pura * Principal Brown as Crunch Bandicoot * Sal Left Thumb as Dr. Neo Cortex * Bowser (from Mario) as Uka Uka * Rob as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Rob is a real villain in the episode the nemesis) * Penny as Tawna Bandicoot * Masami as Nina Cortex * Burke (from Tonic Trouble) as Papu Papu * Tina as Tiny Tiger * Mr. Robinson as Dingodile * Ocho as Dr. N Gin * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Dr. N Tropy * Bomb Guy as Rilla Roo * Hector as Koala Kong * Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Pinstripe Potoroo * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Ripper Roo * Carlton and Troy as Komodo Bros. * Santa Claus as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot * Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Penta The Penguin * Mr. Fitzgerald as Bearminator * Bandage Paramedics as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips * Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as The Elementals * Anchor and Chum (from Finding Nemo) as Victor and Moritz * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as Nitrous Oxide * Larry as Farmer Ernest * Molly as Pasadena Opossum * Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Sir Pantsalot (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Willie Wumpa Cheaks * Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Emperor Velo XXVII * Bruce (from Finding Nemo) as Rusty Walrus * Ant-One as N Trance * Yoshi (from Mario) as Carbon Crash * Anton as Real Velo * Zeus (from Fantasia) as Krunk * Jack In The Box (from Fantasia 2000) as Nash * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Norm * Toad (from Mario) as Geary * Eggheads as Zem and Zam * Mrs. Robinson as Madam Amberly * Dark Gumball as Naga Crash aka Evil Crash * Volcano Monster (from The 7D) as Tikimon Category:UbiSoftFan94